Family till the End
by NeutralShooter
Summary: What if Gabriel dying was just another trick? How would each character take the news of his death and then seeing him again? This is my take on how Hammer of the Gods should have been continued. slightly OOC. pre sabriel. Brother Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost and Found**

_Gabriel POV_

It had been two weeks since my showdown with Lucifer. While everyone else thought I was dead, in reality it was all just another trick so I could hide away again. Now, I wouldn't have to hear them call me a coward or put up with being bothered by the Winchesters about stopping the apocalypse. I had been away from heaven for several millennia was sure everyone had either forgotten stopped caring about me by this point so I didn't have to worry about them crying about me either. I could just go back to playing my pranks, eating candy, and whatever. At least that was the plan at first. After a few days, I got a curious as to how my siblings were taking the news their dear old brother was dead, so I decided to sneak into my own personal little heaven and scope things out.

To say I was surprised to see Michael there when I arrived would be a huge understatement. He was supposed to be leading an army, planning destruction, something warrior like, not standing in my heaven looking like someone stole his sweet roll. Looking for answers I quickly stopped a passing angel and asked if he knew why Michael was there.

"He is still mourning archangel Gabriel's death. I think he believes it's his own fault that our brother is dead despite the fact we all know it was Lucifer who committed the deed. He has been coming here every day since the funeral." The angel admitted before leaving to continue his tasks. Suddenly full of questions, I flew up into a nearby tree to ease drop and find out more.

"I'm sorry brother. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me. I'm sorry I drove Lucifer to become the way he is today. I'm sorry I wasn't a good brother to you. Most of all I'm sorry I didn't explain how much you meant to me when I had the chance. I was too busy with Lucifer and then the apocalypse that I didn't realize you were slipping away from me. I hope you know, knew, how much I loved you. Still love you. You're my baby brother and I let you down. I'm sorry." He sobbed softly.

I was in a state of shock by this point. I had known Michael loved me a little, but I had been sure that he wouldn't be hurt this much by my death, or even if he was, that he wouldn't show it. There was a hundred reasons that Dean was Michael's vessel, not showing emotion was a huge one though.

"Please father, bring Gabriel back. Give me a chance to fix things with him. Give me my baby brother back. I'll do anything." He begged. I heard rustling on the branch next to me and turned to see our father sitting there.

"Dad?" I asked quietly. He gave me smile and nodded "Tell your brother that I don't want him to start the apocalypse. And tell him I'm watching out for all of you still even if they don't believe it. Oh, and I have some new rules which you can announce later. I'm still going to be on an extended vacation. So toodles." he said and then vanished.

"Toodles? He really does act in mysterious ways..." I whispered to myself stuffing the scroll he gave me in my pocket before looking back at Michael. He looked destroyed. I sighed and snapped myself a lollipop before silently jumping out of the tree and walking over to my oldest brother. "So Pops decided I should come back." I commented loudly. Michael's head shot up and his eyes widened.

"Gabriel?" He said. I snorted.

"No, I'm Castiel. I just took this form to torture you. Yes, it's me dork." I replied sarcasticly. The next thing I knew I was in Michael's arms and he was sobbing into my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Gabe. So so sorry. Please, forgive me brother. Please. Don't leave me again. I'm sorry." He cried. I returned his hug a bit awkwardly.

"I forgive you, Michael and I'm not going anywhere. It's alright bro. Of course I forgive you. You're my older brother, and I love you." I comforted him the best I could. Michael pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"I love you, too. I don't tell you enough." He said sadly. I laughed.

"I hear it all the same. Plus, I heard your little spiel a couple minutes ago. Who knew you were such a softy?" I teased. Michael rolled his eyes.

"I'm so glad to have you back brother. What would I do without you here to annoy me?" He joked.

"Cry like a baby and so that puts me back again?" I teased and Michael frowned.

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" He asked. I just smirked.

"Never." I agreed.

* * *

**So, should I continue? I have Michael's POV of this scene done as well but I wanted to see if you like this one first. Oh, and I'm working on how Lucifer reacts to Gabriel being alive. If you have suggestions don't be afraid to PM me.**

**Oh and no matter how much I beg they won't give me the rights to Supernatural so no I don't own it. Yet...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Start**

_Michael POV_

2 weeks ago my baby brother had been killed by one of my other brothers. Even though Gabriel had run away to earth I had still kept an eye on him. I wasn't surprised when he chose the Norse god Loki as his vessel as it fit his personality perfectly, and though I didn't approve of his habits I was glad he seemed happy.

The night he died I was in my personal heaven, in the main chamber of my home, waiting for one of my siblings and news of the Winchesters. A distraught Castiel collapsed in the center of the room.

"Castiel, what's wrong?" I asked taking the small angel in my arms. He had always been a favorite of Gabriel's and though he had turned from heaven I wished him no harm.

"He's dead Michael! Lucifer killed him." He sobbed.

"Who? Balthazar?" I inquired knowing the young angel had a close relationship with the trouble maker.

"No, Gab- Gabriel. Lucifer killed Gabriel!" He cried. If I had been human my heart would have stopped, as it was I froze. Lucifer had killed our baby brother? The fledgling he had raised himself? I understood Gabriel had sided with the humans, but that was no cause to kill him. Threaten him until he came to his senses, maybe, but not kill him. I felt as if I had been stabbed myself and my hand rose to feel my chest looking for a puncture wound. I would never see Gabriel again. Never see the mischief in his eyes or that goofy smile he always had when his plan would go through. No. He was a trickster. This was some elaborate prank he was pulling to get back at me for letting him go. I had just about convinced myself when Raphael appeared with tears rolling down his face as he held our brother's limp body in his arms. Gabriel's once amazing golden wings were just ashes falling from his body and blood stained his shirt.

"It's true Michael. I found him there with his wings burnt to the ground." He whispered hoarsely.

"No, no, not Gabriel. Anyone but my baby brother. He never deserved this!" I sobbed taking his body from Raphael and cradling it close to my chest.

The next day, as the sun began to rise, we gave him a proper funeral and burnt his body assuring his rest in whatever afterlife awaits us. After we finished I went to his personal heaven which was in the shape of a meadow in the middle of a quiet forest. It was peaceful and had an air of calm that flowed through it ebbing away any stress you might be feeling, the opposite of my brother's often annoying personality. The place brought back memories that ended up causing me to break down. Once I finally got a hold of myself I left throwing myself at any distraction I could find. This became a repeated pattern everyday. I saw it as payment for all the time I had missed with him.

Now I was back again. I stood in the center of the meadow and went through all of my memories of him one by one. I remembered when I had to save him after he dyed Raphael's wings pink as a fledgling, of how no matter what he could make Lucifer smile and laugh like no one else could, of how no matter how busy he became once he received his title as messenger he would find time to visit the younger angels and tell them stories. As I remembered I realized just how much I must have hurt him.

He would try to joke with me after Lucifer and I would get in a fight and I would always yell at him to get lost. I recalled the day he finally listened.

He had offered me some candy after I had stormed away from an argument with Raphael not long after the war with Lucifer.

"It's the greatest thing the humans have made yet!" He had encouraged.

"Sometimes I wish you would go to Earth and never come back. We'd all be happier then because all you do here is annoy." I stated calmly though I was still furious inside.

"You don't mean that Mike, you're just mad." He countered with a laugh, his voice barely revealing the pain I had caused with my words.

"Yes, I do. You just make things worse with your nonsense." I hissed turning and leaving him standing there alone shock coating his features. The next morning Zachariah had announced that Gabriel was missing and I felt guilt and regret fill my heart. Leaving heaven I easily found him on Earth talking to some pagan gods.

"Don't you have family that will miss you?" One asked in response to something I was absent for and I almost butted in and revealed myself, but Gabriel spoke first.

"Please! My brothers would probably celebrate my death. All I am is an annoyance to them and apparently I just make things worse." He mocked with certainty. My heart broke into a million pieces at my own words and I flew back to heaven telling the others I could find him. I hoped he would be happier among the pagans then he must have been dealing with me. After a year everyone else stopped looking and simply declared him another casualty. Now I wished I had dragged him back and told him how much I cared about him and that my anger was misplaced, but it was too late.

"I'm sorry brother. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me. I'm sorry I drove Lucifer to become the way he is today. I'm sorry I wasn't a good brother to you. Most of all I'm sorry I didn't explain how much you meant to me when I had the chance. I was too busy with Lucifer and then the apocalypse that I didn't realize you were slipping away from me. I hope you know, knew, how much I loved you. Still love you. You're my baby brother and I let you down. I'm sorry." I sobbed. Then I looked up to the sky.

"Please Father, bring Gabriel back. Give me a chance to fix things with him. Give my baby brother back. I'll do anything." I begged then broke down into sobs again.

"So, Pops decided that I should come back." I heard a voice in front of me say. My head whipped up and I froze. Gabriel stood there looking like nothing had happened.

"Gabriel?" I asked sure I had finally lost it. He snorted and rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm Castiel. I just took this form to torture you. Yes, it's me dork!" he chuckled dryly. I tackled him into a hug hiding my face in his shoulder to try to muffle the sobs.

"I'm so sorry, Gabe. So so sorry. Please, forgive me brother. Please. Don't ever leave me again. I'm sorry." I cried. I wouldn't be able to live without him again.

"I forgive you, Michael, and I'm not going anywhere. It's alright bro, of course I forgive you. You're my brother and I love you. Shh." He comforted me. After some time I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. I saw joy, hope, and love.

"I love you too. I don't tell you enough." I mumbled causing Gabriel to laugh and the sound lifted my heart.

"I hear it all the same, plus, I heard your little spiel a couple minutes ago. Who knew you were such a softy?" He teased. I couldn't muster up enough outrage at his comment I was too overjoyed to have my brother back.

"I'm so glad to have you back, Brother. What would I do with out you here to annoy me?" I teased back halfheartedly. He thought for a moment before answering.

"Cry like a baby until Dad brings me back again?" He offered. I frowned.

"You're never going to let that go are you?" I questioned. He smirked mischievously and nodded.

"Never." he agreed. I just sighed and smiled. It was a small price to pay to have my baby brother back home with me where he belonged.

* * *

**I love reviews like Michael likes God, so hit me up. Next up is Lucifer then Raphael and finally Castiel. Love ya- AngelicZombieCat aka Author of this fic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**If owned supernatural you would have known by now so insted here's Luci's thoughts on Gabriel's death.**

* * *

**A light in the dark**

_Lucifer POV_

"What have I done?" I asked myself, staring at my hands. The same hands that killed my baby brother. Every time I closed my eyes I could see Gabriel's face staring at me full of hurt and betrayal. I could see the tears filling his beautiful hazel eyes. I had killed him in cold blood. I could still remember the first time I met him like yesterday.

Michael and I had taken fledgling Raphael to a meadow deep in a pine forest so he could practice flying. Raphael had been assigned as Michael's charge and was a troublesome little thing. Our father came to us with a small bundle in his arms.

"Michael, Lucifer, this is your new brother Gabriel. I decided that Lucifer is ready for his first charge so you will be taking care of him. Love him and protect him with your life." He said depositing the new born in my arms before vanishing. I peered into the blue blanket curiously. He had a small tuff of golden hair and matching wings. He smiled up at me and giggled. I couldn't help but smile back and Michael laughed.

"Wow, I can't believe he got you to smile. I had almost forgotten that you could." He teased lightly as Raphael studied Gabriel carefully.

"I think he's going to be trouble. Joshua said that if a fledgling doesn't cry it means they're up to something." Raphael said then hid behind Michael. I just laughed not knowing just how true that statement really was. Gabriel was extremely bright and easily mastered his gifts using them to reek havoc on the heavenly host. A quiet Gabriel was a dangerous Gabriel.

"What did you do this time Gabriel?" I asked seeing my charge sitting alone in his nest staring at the stars. I sat next to him.

"I may have turned Raphael's hair green... and then dumped soda on him... and then painted his toenails pink but he deserved all of it 'cause he said I looked like a girl!" he confessed crawling into my lap and snuggling up to me. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips before I quickly rearranged my face into a blank mask.

"Do you think I look like a girl?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No you don't look like a girl, Gabriel, but did you really have to do all that just because he said that?" I scolded but I was picturing the look on Raphael's face when he saw his toenails and couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"No. I didn't. But I wanted to, and I decided that I could use that story as an excuse for when Michael finds out and gives me one of his 'talks'." He admitted. That was it. I wrapped my arms and wings around him and laughed.

"Here, I'll teach you a trick that will come in handy with Michael." I said standing up with him in my arms. I showed him how to make a duplicate of himself and explained that he could have the fake him listen to Michael while the real him does something else.

"Thanks Lucifer! Now I can trick Raphael even easier! I'm gonna go try it right now!" He exclaimed hugging me tightly before vanishing. I mentally cursed at myself for encouraging him and knew it would come back to bite me.

I had never in a million years assumed that it would lead to me plunging a blade through his heart. That I would have to watch as his grace burned out of his body and his gorgeous golden wings turned to ash. I found myself wishing for my own death. Perhaps it would be best just to let Michael end this. I had already done the worst thing I could. Before I could put my thoughts into actions a figure appeared in front of me. I froze when I realized what I was seeing was Gabriel smirking at me with a lolly pop hanging from his mouth. I must have finally lost it. I decided to screw it and wrapped my arms around him anyway.

"I'm sorry Brother. I would give anything to bring you back."

"Luci-"

"I thought it was another copy or I never would have done it."

"Broth-"

" I love you too much to ever hurt you that way on purpose. Please forgive me Gabe. I've become a monster. I've so far I've killed my own baby brother..."

"LUCIFER!" He shouted finally stopping my rant.

"What?" I questioned.

"I'm not dead." He said calmly. I tilted my head.

"Come again?" I couldn't believe what I just heard.

"I said I'm not dead. It was a trick so I wouldn't have to fight you or Michael. I was in my heaven when daddy dearest told me to suck it up because Michael was having a fit. Dad also told me to tell everyone that the apocalypse is over and you can return home as long as you promise to not destroy the humans." he said casually. I just gaped at him in shock.

"You- I- Dad said- But- Really? You're not a hallucination?" I finally managed to choke out. He smiled hugely.

"Nope. I'm real. You're taking it better then Mike. He was sobbing like a chick. I wonder how Raphael will take it?" He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"No time like the present to find out. " I offered.

"Plus, I need to talk to Michael about a truce." Gabriel nodded.

"Do you still have that pink paint?" He asked and I just shook my head. Everything was going to work out perfectly.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Next up is Raphael then Cas. I'll try to have it by the weekend. And a big thanks to the people who reviewed. You guys make me happier then Gabriel when he's at a candy store full of super models. Until next time, Toodles.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright here's Ralphy's POV. Hope you enjoy.**

**p.s. i don't own supernatural but shhh! It's a secret.**

* * *

**Where's the punchline?**

_Raphael POV_

2 weeks ago my younger brother was murdered in cold blood, by his own mentor no less. My brain was doing flips trying to figure out how this happened, how I could have lost him so quickly and easily.

When Castiel had shown up with tears running down his face I had assumed that one of his human pets had finally bit it.

"Raphael, he's dead." he had said in that ominous monotone he was known for. "Who? Your human pet Dean?" I said harshly. Castiel shook his head sadly.

"No, Ga- Gab- Gabriel." He finally stuttered out. I felt like I had been punched in the stomach.

"What? What do you mean Gabriel is dead?" I asked numbly.

"Lucifer killed Gabriel at a hotel called the Elysian just down the road from here." He mumbled. I shot out of the room and burst through the doors of the hotel Castiel had told me and immediately fell to my knees. My brother's body was laying on the floor covered in blood and ash.

"Gabe! No, not you, you can't be dead. Not my sunshine." I cried carefully pulling his body into my arms. I had always called him sunshine because of his golden wings and nearly permanent smile. Plus, it had irritated the hell out of him and once even lead to a prank war between us.

"Please brother, don't leave me like this." I begged hoping he would appear behind me and yell surprise before continuing to laugh at how girly I was acting. But he didn't and I had to face the facts. He was dead and he wasn't coming back. I stood up slowly then flew to Michael's heaven still holding his body. I saw Castiel there and was sure he had told Michael what had happened.

"It's true. I found him laying there with his wings burnt to the floor. Lucifer didn't even take the time to clean up." I growled. Michael rushed over and took Gabriel's body from my arms before breaking down.

"No, no, not Gabriel, not him. Anyone but my baby brother." He cried echoing my own thoughts. I couldn't believe that Lucifer was that far gone that, he would kill Gabriel when they had used to be so close.

After Gabriel's funeral I flew to my personal heaven and curled into a ball sobbing until I fell unconscious. Now 2 weeks later and I still haven't left my room for anyone other then Michael himself. I looked around sensing someone's presence nearby but before I could say anything I saw my wings. My normally dark gray wings were a bright florescent pink. I tried to feel the anger that I normally would have but all I could do was sob at the memory it brought and stroke the brightly colored feathers.

I was still a fledgling and had made fun of Gabriel's long blond hair. He just snorted.

"I don't look girly." he said then flew off as I laughed. The next morning I woke up and stretched my wings out and then screeched bloody murder. My wings were bright pink and sparkled as the sun fell on them from the window. Lucifer and Michael ran in looking worried before seeing me and dissolving into fits of laughter. I huffed and flew off to find Gabriel knowing it was his doing and demand he change my wings back.

"Only if you stop saying I look like a girl." he compromised.

"Fine." I agreed.

In present time I wrapped my now pink wings closer and ran my fingers through the feathers and cried.

"Damn. You know it's bad when Ralphy embraces his feminine side. I did more damage then I thought when I died." A voice called from behind me. I turned to see what looked like Gabriel leaning against the wall casually. I rubbed my eyes but he was still there.

"Gabriel? Is it really you?" I asked hesitantly. He snorted and rolled his eyes.

"No I'm Castiel and I decided to torment you. Yes it's me. Why does everyone keep asking that?" He said his voice full of sarcasm. I shook my head.

"You couldn't have been Castiel because he's catatonic in the medical wing but you could have been a hallucination." I reasoned. Gabriel's eyes widened in worry.

"Castiel's what!? Damn, what have I done? Bye Ralph!" he said, hugged me, then vanished. I rolled my eyes then froze. Wait, if Gabriel was able to hug me, then that means...

"Gabriel! Get back here and fix my wings you son of a bitch!" I shouted and flew off to hunt him down.

* * *

**Next up Castiel. I wondering if i should do Sam's and Dean's points of view and if you have any character request send them to me I'll be happy to add them to my list.**

**I like reviews like Dean likes pie so please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay here's Castiel's reaction. This one is one of my favorites so i hope you like it.**

**If I owned supernatural you would have known by now.**

* * *

**Thursdays Sever Seemed So Blue**

_Castiel POV_

I was investigating disappearances in Detroit when I heard Dean's prayers.

"Um, Cas we got something important to tell you. Can you get down here?" He said gruffly.

"Yes Dean? What do you need?" I asked appearing behind him.

"Shit, Cas! Don't do that! Where were you? We almost got eaten by pagan gods and Gabriel showed up." He yelled at me. I sighed.

"I'm sorry and I'll speak to Gabriel and tell him to keep his distance from you both. Is that all?" I said getting ready to leave again. Sam grabbed my arm giving me a sad look.

"Cas, wait, that's not what we meant. Castiel, Gabriel's dead. The pagans summoned Lucifer and he killed them all before icing Gabriel too." Sam said watching me carefully for something.

"Where?" I asked in a careful monotone. Dean gave Sam a look before shrugging.

"Some hotel called the Elysian. It's a couple miles down the the road that way." He said jerking his thumb behind him.

I flew off without saying anything else wincing at the sight before me when I arrived. Blood coated many of the walls and in the main hall my mentor, my favorite, most caring older brother, was laying dead on the ground with his wings burnt into the carpet. His usually bright complexion paled with death. Tears seemed to run down my face endlessly, though I continuously wiped them away.

I searched for the closest angel's grace hoping they'd know what to do with his body. I sensed Raphael flew to him, finding him sitting in a home watching news on the television sitting nearby. When he saw me he turned it off and turned to me with a glare.

"This had better be important, Castiel." He growled.

"Raphael, he's dead." I said weakly. He rolled his eyes.

"Who? Your human pet Dean?" He asked with malice in his voice. I shook my head.

"No, Ga- Gab- Gabriel." I stuttered out surprised at my vessel's sudden inability to speak clearly. Pain flowed through my body at the words as I spoke them. They made everything feel more real. Raphael's mouth snapped shut and his eyes widened.

"What? What do you mean Gabriel is dead?" He asked slowly.

"Lucifer killed him at a hotel, the Elysian, just down the road." I replied shakily. He shot out of the room like a bullet leaving me alone. I couldn't just stay there and I still hadn't gotten my answer so I flew up to heaven and found Michael. I collapsed from the stain on my grace in the main hall of his heaven. He immediately pulled me into his arms seeming worried.

"Castiel, What's wrong?" He asked. "He's dead Michael! Lucifer killed him!" I cried into his shoulder.

"Who? Balthazar?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Gab- Gabriel." I sniffed. I felt Michael stiffen and sensed Raphael appear. I moved away from Michael and he rushed over to our brother. Turning I saw Raphael holding Gabriel's body and everything was suddenly to much. I rocked a little before everything went black. Then I was a fledgling again...

It was my first day at flying school and I was terrified. Most of the other fledglings already knew each other from training but I was different and had never met anyone but the Archangels before.

"Look at his wings! They're goofy looking and Black! He's a weirdo!" The younger Uriel had called out pointing at me. I brought my wings closer and tried to ignore him, but I had always been ashamed of my wings and after the rest of them joined in I couldn't help it. I ran as fast I could away from the school until I was sure I was alone then I broke down sobbing. It had have been a few hours later when I heard Gabriel calling my name in panic.

"Castiel! Cassy, buddy please where are you?!" He called before I heard him sigh in relief.

"Castiel, why are you way over here? I came to pick you up from school only to have Rachael say she hasn't seen you all day. You scared the grace out of me buddy." He said landing beside me his six golden wings folding elegantly behind him.

"I'm sorry Gabriel. I didn't mean to worry you." I sniffed unwrapping my huge dark wings from around me. When he saw my puffy eyes and tear streaked face he quickly pulled me into his arms.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked giving me a once over looking for injuries.

"I'm fine. It's nothing important." I insisted. He shook his head.

"You can't lie to me Cassy. Now we are going to sit here until you tell me the truth." he said stubbornly. I sighed and glanced back at my wings.

"Do you think my wings are ugly?" I asked sadly casing him to frown at me.

"Did the other fledglings make fun of you?" He asked softly. I nodded.

"But they're right! My wings are big and bulky and black! They all have nice light colored wings. I'm a freak!" I shouted angrily. He ran a hand through my feathers gently trying to calm me.

"Castiel your wings are amazing." He said and I started to interrupt him but he shushed me.

"Let me explain to you why I think so. First off they are pitch black. The only other angel I've met with wings that color was Lucifer and look at how powerful he is. Secondly the fact that your wings are so large is a good thing. Lucifer told me that when Michael was a fledgling his wings were twice as large as yours are and Michael is the best flyer in all of heaven. The other fledglings are just jealous because you have so much in common with us and they don't." He said. I looked at him then at my wings.

"Really?" I asked hopefully. He smiled and nodded.

"Now I have a plan for those bullies but were going to need Luci's help. Come on." He said and dragged me to Lucifer's heaven.

The next morning when I went to school no one said anything about my wings but a fledgling named Balthazar did give me a high five after seeing Uriel's newly ti-dyed wings.

I was brought from my memories as I felt someone run their fingers through my hair.

"What happened to him?" A familiar voiced asked. I tried to place it but my head hurt and I couldn't think strait.

"He fainted when Raphael brought your body up and hasn't woken since. His grace is extremely weak and I'm worried he might not- well, we're doing all we can." A different voice answered. I recognized the second voice as Michael but the context confused me. What were they talking about? The last thing I remembered before my dream was talking to Sam and Dean about- Oh! He must be talking about me. I must have passed out when Raphael appeared. But who was the other voice? "Hang in there kiddo. It's going to be okay. I'll gonna stay right here until you get better." The first voice promised comforting me. That's when I recognized it. It was Gabriel's. But he was dead. I summoned all my energy and forced my eyes open and found myself looking strait into Gabriel shocked hazel ones.

"You're alive." I said tiredly. And he wrapped me in a huge hug.

"Oh father! Don't you dare scare me like that again!" He nearly growled at me as I struggled to breath. Finally, he released me and I fell back onto the bed I had started on while gulping in air.

"Sorry kiddo. It's just Mikey said you might not wake up and now everything is going to be perfect. Lucifer is coming back to heaven, the apocalypse isn't going to happen, and you aren't going to die!" He said cheerfully as Michael and Lucifer both nodded their agreement from beside him.

"I'm truly sorry for everything. Can you forgive me, Castiel?" Lucifer asked. I saw the honesty in his eyes and nodded.

"Of course." I said lightly and he beamed at me. Michael came and sat next to Gabriel and was about to speak when a furious, pink winged Raphael came charging in.

"Fix my wings this instant Gabriel or else I'll..." He trialed off looking at Lucifer.

"How?" He asked before Lucifer pointed to Gabriel.

"He said Dad told him that if I can put aside my prejudices against humanity I can come home." He explained. Michael looked at Raphael's wings with a small smile on his lips.

"Did you really miss Gabriel so much you had to paint your wings pink?" He asked. Gabriel and Lucifer laughed and Raphael glowered at Gabriel remembering why he came in the first place.

"Change them back!" He demanded. Gabriel laughed but snapped his fingers anyway and Raphael's wings returned to their normal storm gray color.

"I need to get back to the Winchesters and tell them what happened." I said trying to get up only to stumble and nearly fall on my face. Thankfully, Gabriel caught me before that could happen. "Slow down, Cassy. You need to rest. I'll take care of the Weirdchesters for you until you're better okay? And I promise not to antagonize them... too much." Gabriel ordered helping me back on the bed. I nodded and then gave him a stern look.

"If you do anything to them I will hurt you." I promised. He just saluted me then vanished. Lucifer and Michael shared a look before turning to Raphael.

"Watch Castiel while we go save our vessels." Michael ordered before he and Lucifer vanished as well. Raphael gave a small smile and sat next to me. "Some things never change." He mused chuckling. I just nodded before letting myself drift back into a healing sleep.

* * *

**Should I continue? I was think of doing Sam, Dean, and maybe a demon or two but I want to know what you think.**

**Reviews are like chocolate so thank you to those who have been reviewing you have made writing this worth my time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Do I have to say it? Fine. I own nothing except... no wait nothing. Not even any of the songs. Dang.**

**Oh well, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ghost of Archangels Past**

_Dean POV_

"Do you think he's alright?" I asked Sam while I loaded the Impala with our stuff. He just shrugged.

"I don't know Dean. I mean, I think Gabriel and him had a closer bond out of all the angels. And it's only been two weeks. He's been gone for longer. Look, If you're really that worried why don't you pray for him?" He suggested in that calm logic that he always seemed to have. I just huffed.

"So where do we start looking for Pestilence anyway?" I asked starting the car. Sam sighed tiredly.

"Bobby said he had some info that might get us on the right track." I turned on the radio and raced toward Singer Salvage. When we were half way there I decided to try to start a conversation.

"So how are we going to get Lucifer into the hole once we open it anyway?" I asked Sam before a voice interrupted from the back seat.

"You're not. Change in plans, boys. You and Samsquatch are coming with me." It said and before I could even blink we were in some sort of bar. In the center there was a round stage with a microphone. All the tables surrounded it except on the north side where the actual bar was. It had a red and black color scheme with a spot light shining onto the center of the stage.

"Where are we?" Sam asked taking in the place. I shrugged.

"You're in one of Gabriel's alternate universes. We have come to retrieve you before he could do something stupid." Michael said appearing out of nowhere with Lucifer behind him.

"Right. And we're supposed to believe you why?" I asked warily.

"Because they're telling the truth Dean-o. Too bad they are powerless here. It's my world so only I have any power." Gabriel said walking onto the stage. Michael walked over and placed his fingers on our foreheads possibly trying to zap Sam and me out of there, but I couldn't be sure because nothing happened.

"Let us go, Gabriel." Michael ordered but Gabriel just smiled and summoned a baseball cap with strips of paper in it.

"Lets see who my first victim is." He said reaching his hand into the hat.

"Hey, what do you know, it's Mikey." He said then snapped and the Michael and him both vanished while Lucifer appeared in the seat to my left.

"Our first star to night is the beautiful Michaelle!" Gabriel said poofing back onto the stage in an announcer get-up. Michael, or should I say Michaelle, appeared next to him in a floor length silver ball gown and silver stilettos. Surprisingly, he didn't look half bad. Lucifer let out a whistle at his brother appearance which earned him a say-anything-and-I'll-smite-you bitchface that look a lot like Sammy's #64 bitchface.

"She'll be singing _Halo_ by Beyonce." Gabriel interrupted and gave Michael a challenging look. Michael sighed and started to sing.

_Remember those walls I built?  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But, I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out!

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
Halo, ooh ooh...

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't begin to pull me back to the ground again

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I'm never gonna shut you out!

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
I pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
Halo, ooh ooh...  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
Halo, ooh ooh...  
Halo, ooh ooh...  
Halo, ooh ooh, oh...

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
I pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
Halo, ooh oh...  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
Halo, ooh oh...

When Michael finished we all burst into applause. He did extremely well for having to sing a girl song. Gabriel snapped and Michael switched places with Lucifer, back in his t-shirt and jeans. Lucifer was also in a t-shirt and jeans, though his jeans had rips giving off a almost punk look.

"Okay. Now Lucifer will be preforming_ Lost_ by Coldplay." Gabriel announced before giving the mic to Lucifer.

_Just because I'm losing  
Doesn't mean I'm lost  
Doesn't mean I'll stop  
Doesn't mean I'm across_

Just because I'm hurting  
Doesn't mean I'm hurt  
Doesn't mean I didn't get what I deserved  
No better and no worse

I just got lost!  
Every river that I tried to cross  
Every door I ever tried was locked  
Oh and I'm just waiting til the shine wears off

You might be a big fish  
In a little pond  
Doesn't mean you've won  
'Cause along may come  
A bigger one

And you'll be lost!  
Every river that you tried to cross  
Every gun you ever held went off  
Oh and I'm just waiting til the firings stopped  
Oh and I'm just waiting til the shine wears off

Yeah  
...just waiting til the... the... yeah  
Aha, I gotcha, uh...  
With the same sword they knight you, they gonna good night you with  
Shit, that's only half if they like you  
That ain't even the half what they might do  
Don't believe me, ask Michael  
See Ralphy, see Castiel  
See Balthy, see Anna, see success and its outcome  
See Jesus, see Judas  
See Caesar, see Brutus, see success is like suicide  
Suicide, it's a suicide  
If you succeed, prepare to be crucified  
Media meddles, people sue you, you settle  
Every step you take, they remind you you're ghetto  
So it's tough being the Devil  
To be Good then, you have to be Good now  
And the question is, "Is to have had and lost  
Better than not having at all?"  
Because I'm...  
Oh and I'm just waiting til the shine wears off  
Oh and I'm just waiting til the shine wears off

I was speechless when he finished with a glance toward Michael. He had sung with a lot of passion and you could tell he meant what he said. I was surprisingly having a good time so far, especially after Gabriel had zapped us all drinks. Well at least until Gabe winked at me and I took Lucifer's spot on stage.

"Oh no! No way! I'm not singing!" I protested starting to leave the stage but Gabriel appeared in front of me.

"Now Dean we can do this the hard way and you will hate this, or the easy way and I'll go easy on you. Your choice." He said lightly. I looked at him for moment before sighing.

"The easy way." I conceded and he smiled.

"Dean-o here will be singing _Just Another Star_ by Bullet for My Valentine." He called and I started Singing the lyrics as they showed up on the small screen I hadn't noticed was in the floor in front of me.

_This is what I can see through my eyes,  
This is the color of your sunrise,  
This is what I can see through your eyes,  
Jump, jump, jump, jump,  
Can you see the light behind these eyes,  
Jump, jump, jump, jump,  
Eyes, you've betrayed me for the last time._

You betrayed me for the last time,  
Through the light I see the truth shine,  
This is how I can see through your eyes,  
Jump, jump, jump, jump  
Can you see the light behind these eyes,  
Jump, jump, jump, jump,  
Can you see the light behind these,  
Eyes, eyes, You've betrayed me for the last time.

You're just another star that's burnt out to quickly,  
But I still see you, shining,  
I'm just another guy that's fucked up immensely  
But you still love me,  
Why? I don't know!

This is what I see through my eyes,  
Black is the color of your sunrise,  
This is what I can see through my eyes,  
This is the color of your, sunshine.

You're just another star that's burnt out to quickly,  
But I still see you, shining,  
I'm just another guy that's fucked up immensely  
But you still love me,  
Why? I don't know!

I finished thinking the song wasn't half bad and it definitely described me. Sam didn't even wait for Gabriel to call him he just hopped up on stage and waited for his song as I finished off my whiskey.

"That's the spirit Samsquatch! " Gabe said happily and Sam laughed.

"I just didn't want to end up like Michaelle over there." He said. Michael shot Gabriel a nasty look.

"I hate you." he grumbled. Gabriel smiled.

"Awww! I love you too Mike." He said sweetly then turned to Sam.

"Your song will be _Gift of Flesh_ by Def Leppard." He said before heading off stage so Sam could start.

_I am all destiny, a trade  
A grain of sand  
I am the lesson to be learned  
I take the throat of innocence  
And leave decay  
I stain the way for all to see_

No fear, no voice, no reason  
In God no guiding light  
When all the guilt that's in your head  
Turns its back and plays for dead  
You scorch the earth and torch the sky  
Conscience low with head held high

Indulge and multiply  
And sacrifice  
As lack of breath chokes underground  
Divulge degenerate  
The darker side  
From windows watch the screaming sky

[Repeat Chorus]

When all the guilt that's in your head  
Turns its back and plays for dead  
You scorch the earth and torch the sky  
Conscience low with head held high

From all the truth comes all the shame  
The curse of flesh just takes its aim  
On hallowed ground and tortured sky  
Walk in fear with spirits high

By the end of the song I had tears in my eyes but if anyone asks it was because of the dirt in the room. I could tell that Sam really felt that way by the passion he put into the song. Gabriel gave Sam a pat on the back as he walked off stage. Before Gabriel could come up with more song for us to sing he vanished. Then he reappeared on stage in a pink tutu with a shocked expression.

"Now Gabriel will sing the Cuppycake song for me since he decided to mess with the Winchesters after I told him not to." Castiel said from the back of the room. Gabriel sighed but complied.

_You're my hunny bunch,  
Sugar plum,  
Pumpy-umpy-umpkin,  
You're my sweetie pie,  
You're my cuppy cake,  
Gum drops,  
Snoogums boogums you're,  
The apple of my eye,  
And I love you so and I want you to know,  
That I'll always be right here,  
And I love to sing, sweet songs to you,  
Because you are so dear_

When he finished Castiel zapped Sam and me over to Bobby's place.

"Wow, Cas. I never knew you had a sense of humor." I commented through my laughs.

"I don't, but Balthazar wanted to put a video of Gabriel on a website called YouTube and asked me to do it." He said casually.

"Hardy har har! You better get it all out now because this means war!" Gabriel said appearing in front of Cas back in his normal clothes. Castiel narrowed his eyes before saying

"I get Balthazar." Gabriel snorted in response.

"I get Michael."

"Lucifer."

"Raphael."

"Crowley."

"Alistair."

"Azazel."

"Sam."

"Dean"

"Bobby."

"Ruby."

"Meg."

"Anna."

"Zachariah."

"Fine."

"Fine!" Gabriel finished then disappeared.

"What was all that about?" I asked.

"We were picking teams. I get you, Balthazar, Lucifer, Crowley, Azazel, Ruby, and Anna. Gabriel gets the others." Castiel explained slowly.

"We're going to fight them?" I asked giving Sam a sideways glance. Castiel nodded.

"Yes, Gabriel has started a prank war." Castiel said seriously. I just gulped. This sounded bad, very bad.

* * *

**So what do you think? Up next Sammy's POV then maybe Crowley's before I do Kali's? If you have any ideas don't be afraid to hit me up. And reviews are always welcome and appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I could help but add my favorite pairings to the fic so this will have Sabriel, Destiel, Mikifer, and Crobby in the next part. I also might be going to continue this as a different fic called The Great Prank Wars. Hope you stay tuned.**

**I finally own supernatural! Wait, this isn't the rights to Supernatural! It's just a autograph from Justin Bieber! Dang you Robert Speight Jr. for lying to me. (Torches paper and runs away crying.)**

* * *

**Facts, Rumors, And Other Stupid Past Times.**

_Kali's POV_

2 weeks after the slaughter at the Elysian hotel I began to hear rumors of the angel Gabriel's return from the dead. Most of the time I would just roll my eyes. Of course he would come back, he was a trickster after all. They never stayed dead. I had killed Coyote 3 times already and he never stayed dead why would Loki be any different? Well besides the fact he was an archangel in disguise. But then the rumors got out of control saying he had declared war against the Winchesters and their angel. Or that he was siding with demons to take out his brothers.

I decided to check out these unreasonable facts for myself. I snuck into Bobby Singer's home and spied on the older Winchester to get the info I wanted.

"So when does the battle start? I can't wait to get my hands on Michael!" He whispered eagerly to the angel in a trench coat.

"Tomorrow morning we will meet in a field a couple miles down the road and assemble the armies. Bobby has already claimed Crowley and I will take Raphael. I suggest caution with Michael as he is infinitely more powerful then you." He replied. I gasped in quiet shock. They really we going to battle! I began to leave before I ran into Loki/Gabriel (I wasn't sure what to call him anymore.)

"What are you doing here Kali?" He asked lightly. I sighed knowing my next words would forever haunt me.

"I heard rumors that you and your brother were going to battle against each other and I was... I wanted to offer my assistance in return for your actions at the hotel." I explained. His eyes filled with humor.

"First off its a prank war. Secondly, Awww! I can't believe you were worried about me, I feel so honored." He teased. I growled.

"I was not worried I was simply repaying my debt! Since I'm not needed I will be leaving now." I huffed and started to march out of the house but Loki grabbed my arm halting me.

"Look Sam said I should try being nicer to people and since I really value the moose's opinion I'm going to say sorry for insulting your misplaced feelings for me." He said sounding honest.

"Sam? The younger Winchester? You are going as low as to say sorry for his approval? You must really love the child for him to earn that much power over you." I said my eyes narrowing. Gabriel's eyes filled with the smallest hint of shock and I laughed before he could say anything to counter my words.

"Fine, I accept your apology under the condition that you tell Samuel about your feelings before the end of the week. It is unfair to him if you hide this from him. I know from experience that it will only lead to pain and even death if you do not express them soon." Gabriel's eyes widened.

"Death?" He asked and I winced.

"For people like Sam, people with no sense of self worth, the darkness will consume them eventually unless someone is able to make them feel differently. Your love for him maybe the only thing he has at one point and if you don't give it he will have no reason to continue to fight." I said darkly. I had fallen for a human at one point but was too afraid of the consequences of telling him and when I came to my right mind he had killed himself out of fear of being forever unloved. I vowed to never forget my injustice to him.

"If you do not tell him by the end of the week you will live to regret it for the rest of eternity." I promised and took my leave hoping for many sakes that Gabriel would not make the same mistake I did.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short but I wasn't sure if I was doing her character right and didn't want to ruin her so... Anywho I need ideas for the pranks in the prank war I got a couple it this thing is going to be huge and every little bit counts. (And I'm not very good at pranks but shhh! It's a secret!)**

**p.s. I love reviews and chocolate but if I had to choose I would choose reviews. Or maybe chocolate it's too close.**


End file.
